Ultraman
Ultraman (ウルトラマン, Urutoraman), also called "the original Ultraman," or incorrectly, Ultraman Hayata, was the first Ultra to visit Earth, and defended it against aliens and monsters. He has used the name of his race as his soldier name, and is among the first five members of the Ultra Brothers. Character development and creation Fighting Style Ultraman's fighting style was originally very simplistic, mainly punches, kicks and the occasional throw, followed by the Specium Beam. But as time went on, more techniques were added to his roster and the fights became more choreographed. Ultraman's first suit actor, Bin "Satoshi" Furuya, was a student of judo, and as the series went on, his background as a martial artist was put to use in the fights. Several of Ultraman's attacks are made on techniques from Judo, such as the Attack Ray. Also, the reason for the Specium Ray cross style position is, according to some, Eiji Tsuburaya having borrowed ideas from Christianity (he was a convert to Roman Catholicism), and the ray's stance is based on the cross, a famous symbol of good. Design Ultraman has an entire silver and red body. The silver is, perhaps, made of metal, whereas the red parts are organic. Ultraman possesses two oval-shaped eyes, which shine whenever he is alive and full of energy. When Ultraman is losing energy, his eyes start to either turn on and off, or turn off completely, showing he is either unconscious or in a state of death. Ultraman possesses, in his chest, a "Color Timer", which functions as his "warning light." When he is losing his power, or he is extremely weak, his Color Timer changes color into a red-violet and starts blinking when Ultraman is suffering either via losing his power, damaged by contamination of a planet, or he is extremely hurt. His Color Timer is connected to his heart (see Anatomy). Ultraman's body has a humanoid form, and on his back he wears a dorsal fin, extending almost all the way down his back but not rising up very high on his skin, whose purpose is unknown. Not all Ultras share the dorsal fin, like Ultraman 80. Ultraman possesses two square "ears," and he wears a large dorsal fin on his head too. History Pending. Powers/Weapons/Abilities *'Specium Ray:' Ultraman’s primary attack is his Specium Ray, a powerful beam of energy he fires from his right vertical hand when he puts them into a plus (+) sigh and/or from his arms when he puts them into an L-shape, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal. Composed of Specium energy, this ray beam is formed by surging positive and negative energy in each arm and then combining it into a beam that can be strong enough to completely obliterate/destroy all but most of the strongest of opposing monsters in one hit. *'Energy Give:' Ultraman can release a beam from his arm that can replenish another being's energy. *'Ultra-Slash:' Ultraman can form a buzz-saw-shaped disc of energy in one of his hands and toss/throw it at foes. This attack can completely cut/slice through opponents with ease, severing limbs, decapitating heads, or cutting a victim clean in half. These discs can also separate into two saws in mid-air, or he can fire two from his hand at once. In whatever form he fires them, they can home in on a foe. *'Ultra-Attack Ray:' Ultraman can fire an extremely powerful energy beam attack of spiraling green energy from his hands called the Ultra-Attack Ray from his entire arm. More powerful than the Specium Ray, this beam is capable of destroying the toughest of monsters. All of his body's energy spirals around his right arm and out his closed fist in the form of a wave of green energy rings. It hits the foe, but when Ultraman crosses his arms and clenches his fists, the foe explodes. *'Slash-Ray:' When needed, Ultraman can fire a stream series of quick, cutting energy rays from his hand when he places his other hand above it. These rays can also have explosive effects. *'Ultra-Catch-Ring:' When Ultraman spins his body around so fast at such a high speed, he can form and create energy rings, used to capture/ensnare foes. These rings will then lift from his body and descend on a target, restraining them. *'Electricity Immunity:' Ultraman seems immune to electricity, as he easily shrugged off Neronga's electric ray, and Alien Mephilas's Seijin's lightning bolts. *'Ultra-Air Catch:' Ultraman can fire twins beams of energy from his hands that will suspend and lift an opponent into the air and hold them up, allowing Ultraman to attack easier with one of his other attacks. *'Ultra-Water Stream Shower:' Used mainly to douse fires, Ultraman can emit a stream of water from his hands when he places his other hand above it, in a similar fashion to the Slash Ray. *'Energy Shield Barrier:' When attacked, Ultraman is capable of quickly forming and creating a large, rectangular-shaped energy shield barrier in front of his body. This barrier can deflect/reflect any type of attacks back at their source, even gas-based attacks. *'Teleportation:' Ultraman can teleport from one planet to another, but doing so takes up a lot of his energy. *'X-Ray Vision:' Ultraman can emit a beam of light from his eyes that will make invisible objects or monsters visible. This beam is also capable of negating any energy barrier an opponent has put up. *'Extraordinary Jumper:' Being as strong as he is, Ultraman has little trouble jumping to great heights and is capable of jumping high and far through the air. *'Ultra-Eye Light:' Ultraman can use this variation of the X-Ray Vision technique to negate the effects of barriers. In short, it destroys them. *'Ultra-Seperation:' Ultraman can create exact duplicates of himself. Each can fight on their own, even over long distances, and all have the same powers as the original. *'Marine Specium Ray:' Ultraman can fire a stronger version of the Specium ray from his "+" shaped hands after being blasted with Idle's "Stamina Booster." It is even stronger, and is rainbow colored. *'Human Merging:' When on Earth, Ultraman can combine his own life force with that of a human’s. This will allow him to save a human’s life who is about to die and also gift them with their own powers. Once merged, the human can then call on Ultraman with the Beta Capsule. Gallery Write the second section of your page here. Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:1960s debuts Category:Humanoid Kaiju Category:Aliens